


'Cause I've Been Loved Enough Today

by Talvenhenki



Series: Modern AU Leoncelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (off screen), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, FWP - fluff without plot, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Really just tooth-rotting fluff here, Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvenhenki/pseuds/Talvenhenki
Summary: Lancelot is sick, and Leon is extremely worried. Unlike Leon's expectations, Lancelot allows him to help.Modern AU.
Relationships: Lancelot/Leon (Merlin)
Series: Modern AU Leoncelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	'Cause I've Been Loved Enough Today

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in a dream last night. I squeezed this out in like 3 hours and will be going to sleep after I post this. You're welcome.

Lancelot had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. He had barely made it home before he’d hurried there to throw up. He’d locked the door – his first instinct was still to suffer in silence, even though Leon had made it clear that Lancelot would never have to be ashamed of his pain. They shared the apartment and their respective lives with each other; they could afford to share their pains as well. Leon knew that Lancelot had difficulties with that, though, so he didn’t want to press too hard.

But when Lancelot had been gagging in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, Leon grew worried. Something had made Lancelot, _his_ Lancelot, ill and Leon did not like that.

“Lancelot?” Leon asked, knocking on the bathroom door. “What’s going on? Do you need any help?”

The door was unlocked from the inside. Leon pushed the door open and entered just in time to see Lancelot flushing the toilet. He was on his knees, leaning against the wall. His breathing was ragged, and he looked beyond exhausted.

“Could you…could you bring me some water?” Lancelot asked softly. “To drink. Don’t feel steady enough to get up yet.”

Leon nodded and rushed into the kitchen to get Lancelot some water. While there, he heard Lancelot throwing up again. Leon winced, thinking of how much pain Lancelot probably was in. Leon hated it when his friends or loved ones were in pain. He hated being powerless against the suffering others felt.

Returning to Lancelot, Leon knelt down in front of him and gave him the cup of water. Lancelot drank greedily – he’d lost a lot of liquids. Stroking Lancelot’s hair, Leon tried to comfort his partner even just a little.

“Do you think you can get up now?” Leon whispered, holding Lancelot’s hand. “I can help you on the sofa. You should really lie down on something soft.”

Lancelot nodded shakily. Leaving the glass on the floor, he allowed Leon to help him stand up. Slowly, they made their way into the living room where Lancelot could lie down on the sofa. Leon pulled the quilt all the way over Lancelot’s chest, making sure he’d stay warm.

Sitting down, Leon cupped Lancelot’s cheek. “Do you need anything?” he asked. “You feel a little bit warm; I can get you some cold medicine. Or would you rather that I just stay here?”

“Stay?” Lancelot croaked. He grabbed Leon’s hand, squeezing his fingers. “I’ll probably be better soon. I think it was just a food poisoning. The food I had at the café tasted a bit weird.”

Lancelot had been meeting some of his friends at a café. It wasn’t one of the trustworthy ones that Leon knew, and it felt kind of a shame to find out that it had not been a good one.

“Then we shouldn’t go there again”, Leon said, smiling softly at Lancelot. “Would you like something to eat later? I could make some pizza, or we could try out those self-made burgers you wanted to try.”

“Pizza sounds nice”, Lancelot replied, smiling back at Leon, “can I have loads of mozzarella cheese and some pesto? You know, the usual.”

“Sure thing.”

For some time, Leon just sat on the floor, caressing Lancelot’s cheek. Lancelot studied his face; there was a certain sort of fondness in Lancelot’s eyes as he looked at Leon. Leon’s stomach did a backflip when he realised that the fondness probably meant that Lancelot loved him. Leon leaned down, touching Lancelot’s forehead with his own.

“Hey”, Leon whispered, “have I ever told you that I love you?”

Lancelot propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Leon. There was surprise – or shock? – in his eyes as he tried to search Leon’s face for deception. When he found none, a relieved smile spread on his face. He pulled Leon into a sideways hug. Lancelot laughed softly, with an odd thickness in his voice.

“You haven’t”, Lancelot breathed, “not before. I love you too. Fuck, I love you so _much_.”

Leon hugged Lancelot back. It was odd to hear him cursing like that; usually Lancelot was soft-spoken and steered clear of all curses, but perhaps the situation allowed some bending of the usual rules. Leon kissed Lancelot on his cheek once and then started showering him with little kisses, which in turn made Lancelot laugh. Eventually, Leon found himself leaning on his elbow, staring at Lancelot’s face which was scrunched up with joy as he still giggled.

“Do you think you can wait here while I make us those pizzas?” Leon asked softly. “I have the bases ready in the freezer; just need to add the toppings and bake them. Sounds good?”

Lancelot nodded, smiling softly at Leon.

Leon got up and made his way into the kitchen. Making the pizzas didn’t take very long, and soon they were in the oven baking. Before he returned to Lancelot, Leon decided to make two cups of cocoa to share with Lancelot. Hopefully, it would help him feel a bit better after the food poisoning.

“What have you got there?” Lancelot asked when Leon returned. “Is one for me?”

“Some cocoa, to settle your upset stomach”, Leon said, placing the cups onto the coffee table. “Come, let me sit behind you so you can lean on me.”

Lancelot did as asked, sitting up just high enough for Leon to sit down behind him. Lancelot then leaned his weight on Leon, grabbing Leon’s hand and squeezing his fingers. Leon gave Lancelot one cup and took the other for himself and sipped some of the cocoa.

“Sorry, it’s not hot”, Leon told Lancelot, “otherwise it would have taken the time the pizzas take to bake. I hope that’s okay.”

Lancelot nodded, smiling. “It’s okay. The thought is what matters the most.”

The rest of the day was spent snuggling. Leon pampered Lancelot, making him a light dessert, and massaging his shoulders. Lancelot, in turn, showered Leon with kisses and praises, which made Leon laugh a little goofily. Leon felt an almost childlike joy at being able to be so close to Lancelot, so _normal_ , and so in love. He reckoned they would make a good old couple, one that annoyed all the children by being so sweet and cosy around each other.

Having eventually crawled to bed at around eleven in the evening, Lancelot snuggled close to Leon. Leon immediately wrapped his arms around Lancelot, rubbing his back like always.

“You know”, Lancelot breathed, “earlier today I felt a little bit scared when I thought of you. I felt so in love that I could have burst. Like if I felt any more in love, my heart couldn’t take it.”

Leon hummed. “I know that feeling. It’s a bit scary. But if you ever need to shower me with love, I’ll be happy to take it, you know.”

“Ditto”, Lancelot whispered, hiding his awkward smile against Leon’s shoulder.

“And, you know”, Leon said, “if you ever feel too anxious about something, I’ll be here. I know I’ve said it before, but I think it’s better to say it often. You’ve taken huge steps and I’m super proud of you. If you ever, ever need something to fall back onto, I’ll be there to catch you.”

Pulling back for a bit, Lancelot looked up at Leon. From his expression, Leon immediately saw that he probably went a bit too far; Lancelot’s eyes were a bit misty and he had that sad smile he sometimes got on his face when he was really moved. Leon pulled Lancelot close and began to play with Lancelot’s hair. It was one of the small comfort things that Lancelot really liked, that made him feel safe.

“Thank you”, Lancelot whispered, “ _thank you._ That means more to me than I can say.”

“I know”, Leon breathed, “I know. I’ve got you. And I hope that’ll continue being the case for a long time.”

Laughing wetly, Lancelot nodded against Leon’s chest. Leon kissed his temple and began humming a lullaby to him, hoping to soothe Lancelot’s anxious mind to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comint?


End file.
